SWAC Story Contest
by JuicyJams
Summary: I give you a song, you write a story and have a chance to win. DEADLINE: April 16 2011 at 2:00 pm Eastern Time. Sign up now! Many will enter, 3 will win!
1. Entry Form

Hey guys, I know you guys are still waiting for chapters of 'I Thought Wrong', 'Powers Beyond Measure' and 'Camping is So Random'. right now, I'm dry on ideas for those stories, so fill in time, I'm starting a contest.

Here are the rules:

You have to create a story based on random song I give you from my top 25.

You can do a regular or crossover. Crossovers can only be with Big time Rush, Wizards of Waverly Place or Shake it Up.

Please no female slash or male slash, or M rated-stories. You're writing about a kid's show here.

Must be about Channy, Zesley, Tawnico, Grawni or Grasity.

Can be a one-shot or mutli-chap up to 10 chapters.

But, the most important rule is to be creative and have fun.

Here are the prizes for the top three stories.

3rd Prize: A dedication in one of my SWAC stories(your choice), subscription alert to you as author and added to my favorite authors.

2nd Prize: A dedication in two of my SWAC stories (your choice), subscription alert to you as an author, added to my favorite authors and a special part in 'I Thought Wrong'

1st Prize: A dedication in all of my SWAC stories, subscription alert to you as an author, added to my favorite authors, a special part in 'I Thought Wrong' and to be a moderator for my forum.

Well, have fun writing the deadline to submit a story is **April 16, 2011 at 2:00pm Eastern Time**. PM me or review if you are entering and say it in your summary for the story!

PEACE OUT SUCKAHS!


	2. 1 Contestant

Hey guys, just wanted to tell you I changed the date to submit a story to **Saturday,** **April 16, 2011 at 2:00 pm Eastern Time.**

That's right before Palm Sunday and Spring Break. And I'll be back from my Saturday dance class at that time. So keep sending in PM and reviews to get your song

_People in Contest: _(S)-Song given(F)-Fanfic started (C) Fanfic Complete

**Alexis97-(S)**


	3. New Catergory!

Hello fanfiction readers!

I just wanted to tell you I'm adding a new category to the crossovers.

You can now also do a crossover with: iCarly

By the way, you can do a story on more than one of the couples.

So here's are the contestants so far:

Song given-(S) Fanfic Started-(F) Fanfic Complete-(C)

**Alexis97 (S)**

**HairyspiderfromAustralia1998 (S)**

**Love channy 5678 (S)**

Keeping PMing or reviewing to get your song and join the fun!

Also please vote on poll on my profile, I need to know which story I should continue more often.


	4. 6 Contestants

Hey, guys thanks to all those who have entered. By the way, when you post your story please notify me.

Here are our contestants: Song given (S) Fanfic Started (F) Fanfic Complete (C )

**Alexis97 (S)**

**Love channy 5678 (S)**

**xXGoldie12Xx (S)**

**FightingBehindENEMYLines (S)**

**DisneyCrazy (S)**

**iCanBelieve92 (S)**

Keep PMing or reviewing to get your song!


	5. Vote on KCA'S

Hey, guys, just wanted to see how it going and if voted for Justin Bieber for the Kid's Choice Awards.

And if you didn't vote for anybody yet, please do they're tomorrow! Get ready for funny hosts and SLIME!

Here are our contestants: Song given (S) Fanfic Started (F) Fanfic Complete (C )

**Alexis97 (S)**

**xXGoldie12Xx (S)**

**FightingBehindENEMYLines (S)**

**DisneyCrazy (S)**

**iCanBelieve92 (S)**

**PointedToes (S)**

Keep PMing or reviewing to get your song!


	6. Sign IN!

Heyo, I just wanted everyone to know if you want to enter you have to enable Personal Messaging

If you don't you can't get your song

Here are our contestants: Song given (S) Fanfic Started (F) Fanfic Complete (C )

**Alexis97 (S)**

**xXGoldie12Xx (S)(F)(C )**

**FightingBehindENEMYLines (S)**

**DisneyCrazy (S)**

**iCanBelieve92 (S)**

**PointedToes (S)**

**ChannyStemiShizzle (S)**

**RunBabyRun8312 (S)**

**Saraspsg2010xx (S)**

Keep PMing or reviewing to get your song!


	7. Poll and Forum

Hey guys, I was wondering if you guys could do two small little favors for me.

One, vote on my poll profile, I need to know which one of my stories I should update more often.

Also, if you have any information about Season 3 of SWAC, please add it to my forum.

Here are our contestants: Song given (S) Fanfic Started (F) Fanfic Complete (C )

**Alexis97 (S)(F)(C )**

**xXGoldie12Xx (S)(F)(C )**

**FightingBehindENEMYLines (S)**

**DisneyCrazy (S)**

**iCanBelieve92 (S)**

**PointedToes (S)**

**ChannyStemiShizzle (S)**

**RunBabyRun8312 (S)**

**Saraspsg2010xx (S)(F)(C )**

**AmberRD (S)(F)(C )**

**Channylove12349 (S)(F)(C )**

**Rachpop15 (S)**

**LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate (S)**

Keep PMing or reviewing to get your song!


	8. 17 CONTESTANTS!

Hey guys, I was still wondering if you guys could do two small little favors for me.

One, vote on my poll profile, I need to know which one of my stories I should update more often.

Also, if you have any information about Season 3 of SWAC, please add it to my forum.

Here are our contestants: Song given (S) Fanfic Started (F) Fanfic Complete (C )

**Alexis97 (S)(F)(C )**

**xXGoldie12Xx (S)(F)(C )**

**FightingBehindENEMYLines (S)**

**DisneyCrazy (S)**

**iCanBelieve92 (S)**

**PointedToes (S)**

**ChannyStemiShizzle (S)**

**RunBabyRun8312 (S)**

**Saraspsg2010xx (S)(F)(C )**

**AmberRD (S)(F)(C )**

**Channylove12349 (S)(F)(C )**

**Rachpop15 (S)**

**LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate (S)**

**Mignightlove (S)**

**Man-Suz-She (S)**

**LOLChanny819**

**PurpleTwilight9720 (S)**

Keep PMing or reviewing to get your song!


	9. ZESLEY!

Hello! I just wanted to ask you guys if more people could Zesley, Zora and Wesley, I just love that couple!

It's doesn't give you extra points or anything, it's just a friendly suggestion.

Here are our contestants: Song given (S) Fanfic Started (F) Fanfic Complete (C )

**Alexis97 (S)(F)(C )**

**xXGoldie12Xx (S)(F)(C )**

**FightingBehindENEMYLines (S)**

**DisneyCrazy (S)**

**iCanBelieve92 (S)**

**PointedToes (S)**

**ChannyStemiShizzle (S)**

**RunBabyRun8312 (S)**

**Saraspsg2010xx (S)(F)(C )**

**AmberRD (S)(F)(C )**

**Channylove12349 (S)(F)(C )**

**Rachpop15 (S)**

**LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate (S)**

**Mignightlove (S)**

**Man-Suz-She (S)(F)(C )**

**LOLChanny819 (S)**

**PurpleTwilight9720 (S)**

**BlackRose7894 (S)**

**Karithekarbear (S)**

Keep PMing or reviewing to get your song!


	10. IMPORTANT BULLETIN! PLEASE READ!

Hey! Guys, Important Contest Bulletin!

If, you don't at least start your story by next Saturday at 2:00 pm Eastern Time you are automatically disqualified!

So hurry!

Here are our contestants: Song given (S) Fanfic Started (F) Fanfic Complete (C )

**Alexis97 (S)(F)(C )**

**xXGoldie12Xx (S)(F)(C )**

**FightingBehindENEMYLines (S)**

**DisneyCrazy (S)**

**iCanBelieve92 (S)**

**PointedToes (S)**

**ChannyStemiShizzle (S)**

**RunBabyRun8312 (S)**

**Saraspsg2010xx (S)(F)(C )**

**AmberRD (S)(F)(C )**

**Channylove12349 (S)(F)(C )**

**Rachpop15 (S)**

**LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate (S)**

**Mignightlove (S)**

**Man-Suz-She (S)(F)(C )**

**LOLChanny819 (S)**

**PurpleTwilight9720 (S)**

**BlackRose7894 (S)**

**Karithekarbear (S)**

**Blueberrybiancxx (S)**

Keep PMing or reviewing to get your song!


	11. POST YOUR STORY!

Hey! Guys, Important Contest Bulletin!

If, you don't at least start your story by next Saturday at 2:00 pm Eastern Time you are automatically disqualified!

So hurry!

Here are our contestants: Song given (S) Fanfic Started (F) Fanfic Complete (C )

**Alexis97 (S)(F)(C )**

**xXGoldie12Xx (S)(F)(C )**

**FightingBehindENEMYLines (S)**

**DisneyCrazy (S)**

**iCanBelieve92 (S)**

**PointedToes (S)**

**ChannyStemiShizzle (S)**

**RunBabyRun8312 (S)**

**Saraspsg2010xx (S)(F)(C )**

**AmberRD (S)(F)(C )**

**Channylove12349 (S)(F)(C )**

**Rachpop15 (S)**

**LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate (S)**

**Mignightlove (S)**

**Man-Suz-She (S)(F)(C )**

**LOLChanny819 (S)**

**PurpleTwilight9720 (S)**

**BlackRose7894 (S)**

**Karithekarbear (S)**

**Blueberrybiancxx (S)**

**Captain Holly Short of the LEP (S)**

**ChannyLover34 (S)**

**Anchy1997 (S)**

**LittleDhampir123 (S)**

Keep PMing or reviewing to get your song!


	12. POST YOUR STORY! 2

Hey! Guys, Important Contest Bulletin!

If, you don't at least start your story by next Saturday at 2:00 pm Eastern Time you are automatically disqualified!

And when I say start, I mean have at least one chapter of your story posted by that time.

So hurry!

Here are our contestants: Song given (S) Fanfic Started (F) Fanfic Complete (C )

**Alexis97 (S)(F)(C )**

**xXGoldie12Xx (S)(F)(C )**

**FightingBehindENEMYLines (S)**

**DisneyCrazy (S)**

**iCanBelieve92 (S)**

**PointedToes (S)**

**ChannyStemiShizzle (S)**

**RunBabyRun8312 (S)**

**Saraspsg2010xx (S)(F)(C )**

**AmberRD (S)(F)(C )**

**Channylove12349 (S)(F)(C )**

**Rachpop15 (S)**

**LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate (S)**

**Mignightlove (S)**

**Man-Suz-She (S)(F)(C )**

**LOLChanny819 (S)**

**PurpleTwilight9720 (S)**

**BlackRose7894 (S)**

**Karithekarbear (S)**

**Blueberrybiancxx (S)**

**Captain Holly Short of the LEP (S)**

**ChannyLover34 (S)**

**Anchy1997 (S)**

**LittleDhampir123 (S)**

**Couey112 (S) **

Keep PMing or reviewing to get your song!


	13. Tomorrow is the last day!

HEY! Tomorrow is the last day to post at least the first chapter of your story!

It has to be up by 2:00 pm North Eastern time!

SO POST!

Here are our contestants: Song given (S) Fanfic Started (F) Fanfic Complete (C )

**Alexis97 (S)(F)(C )**

**xXGoldie12Xx (S)(F)(C )**

**FightingBehindENEMYLines (S)**

**DisneyCrazy (S)**

**iCanBelieve92 (S)**

**PointedToes (S)**

**ChannyStemiShizzle (S)**

**RunBabyRun8312 (S)**

**Saraspsg2010xx (S)(F)(C )**

**AmberRD (S)(F)(C )**

**Channylove12349 (S)(F)(C )**

**Rachpop15 (S)**

**LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate (S)**

**Mignightlove (S)**

**Man-Suz-She (S)(F)(C )**

**LOLChanny819 (S)**

**PurpleTwilight9720 (S)**

**BlackRose7894 (S)**

**Karithekarbear (S)**

**Blueberrybiancxx (S)**

**Captain Holly Short of the LEP (S)**

**ChannyLover34 (S)**

**Anchy1997 (S)**

**LittleDhampir123 (S)**

**Couey112 (S) **

Keep PMing or reviewing to get your song!


	14. The Contest is Over!

Hey! The contest is OVER!

Here are our finalists!

**Alexis97 **

**xXGoldie12Xx **

**Saraspsg2010xx **

**AmberRD **

**Channylove12349 **

**Man-Suz-She **

**Anchy1997 **

**LOLChanny819**

The results will be up tonight or tomorrow!


	15. The Results are In!

***I walk onto the So Random stage with the cast of Sonny with a Chance***

**Me: Hello everybody and welcome to the 1****st**** annual 'The SWAC Story Contest Awards'**

**Allisyn: Me and Doug have the honor of present the third place winner awards**

**Doug: So the winner of the Dedication, Susbcrition and Favorite Author goes to**

***D**

***DR**

***DRU**

***DRUM**

***DRUM R**

***DRUM RO**

***DRUM ROL**

***DRUM ROLL**

***DRUM ROLL***

***DRUM ROLL***

***DRUM ROLL***

***DRUM ROLL**

***DRUM ROL**

***DRUM RO**

***DRUM R**

***DRUM**

***DRU**

***DR**

***D**

**Doug and Allisyn: alexis97 and her story ‚'Going Round and Round and Round'!**

**Me: Congratulations alexis97 Pm me to tell me which story you want to have a dedication in.**

**Brandon: Okay, well me and Tiffany are gonna be presenting the second place winner**

**Tiffany: And the winner of the two dedications, subscription, favorite and part in 'I Thought Wrong' is**

***D**

***DR**

***DRU**

***DRUM**

***DRUM R**

***DRUM RO**

***DRUM ROL**

***DRUM ROLL**

***DRUM ROLL***

***DRUM ROLL***

***DRUM ROLL***

***DRUM ROLL**

***DRUM ROL**

***DRUM RO**

***DRUM R**

***DRUM**

***DRU**

***DR**

***D**

**Brandon and Tiffany: xXGoldie12Xx and her story 'Don't Deny Chemistry'!**

**Me: Congratulations xXGoldieXx Pm which two stories you want a dedication in and I'll tell you about the part when the time comes.**

***Demi and Sterling who are supposed to be presenting the 1st place award are making out in the corner***

**Me: Yo Stemi!**

***They break apart embarrassed***

**Me: Can you present the final award?**

**Sterling: Ya sorry**

**Demi: And the first place winner with**

**Sterling: 3 dedications, subscription, favorite, a part in 'I Thought Wrong' and moderator of the forum**

**Demi: is**

***D**

***DR**

***DRU**

***DRUM**

***DRUM R**

***DRUM RO**

***DRUM ROL**

***DRUM ROLL**

***DRUM ROLL***

***DRUM ROLL***

***DRUM ROLL***

***DRUM ROLL**

***DRUM ROL**

***DRUM RO**

***DRUM R**

***DRUM**

***DRU**

***DR**

***D**

**Demi and Sterling: Saraspsg2010xx and her story 'Outside Looking In'**

**Me: Congratulations Saraspsg2010xx I'll tell you about the part when the time comes and send you the code to become a moderator for my forum.**

**And I just like to say a great big thanks to all those who entered!**

**So til the next contest**

**All of Us: Watch 'Sonny with a Chance' on Disney Channel!**

_**Director: And cut!**_

_**Me: I was great working with you guys.**_

_**Allisyn: You too come on the mini golf course closes in 1 hour, see you guys later**_

_***Me and Allisyn run to the golf course***_

_**Tiffany: Now I know you guys are really happy to be together but making out on stage really**_

_**Demi: Would you look at the time, we have to go to that thing at the place**_

_**Sterling: Ya let's go**_

_***Stemi runs away***_

_**Brandon: Well, let's go!**_

Hey a girl can dream!


End file.
